l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji family (TCG)
The Daidoji were a family of the Crane Clan. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Son of the Crane was their ancestral seat of power and Kotoku their ancestral weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 111 Details Duty Sworn to protect this wealth, the Daidoji served tirelessly as the guardians of not only the clan's well-being, but also its honor. Courts of Stone, p. 53 The Daidoji were practical and hardworking Crane who composed the core of the clan's standing military, while the Daidoji Trading Council provided the raw materials and wealth for Crane arts. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 50 Their samurai served as some of the finest shock troops in the Emerald Empire. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 10 They were called the Iron Cranes, a keen but discreet weapon brandished in the clan's defense in times of conflict. The Daidoji formed the bulk of the Crane's standing armies, yet they also clandestinely served as covert scouts who perfirmed cunning maneuvers and deceptive tactics. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Mon The Daidoji family mon was a flying crane clutching a spear in its feet, pinning a snake with the tip. Courts of Stone, p. 61 Demeanor The Daidoji were dour, quiet and reserved, abstaining to induge themselves as the other Crane family occasionally did. They relied on their ingenuity, their resourcefulness, and also their honor. The Daidoji valued cleverness, watchfulness, and simple determination in their family members. Customs The Daidoji ate only with the left hand so that the right was free to draw a blade. Poetry was a part of martial training because it trained the mind to think spontaneously. Kōdō, the art of scents, was valued for its ability to calm the body and focus the mind. In music the Daidoji embraced the shakuhachi. Many Daidoji samurai died their hair white in honor of Doji Hayaku, and some leaders took vows of silence to demonstrate the depth of their devotion. Games like shōgi, Go, and box puzzles are taught to children at a young age. Courts of Stone, pp. 62-63 Military Crane forces were among the least numerous in the Empire, and their lands run nearly half the length of the Empire, sharing vast forces with their ancestral enemies, the Lion Clan, and with the Crab Clan to the south. Outnumbered in every conflict and flanked on all sides, the Daidoji drew the line at dishonor, regarding their honor as a source of strength and among their greatest assets. They gained a reputation for their careful planning and tactics, superior knowledge of terrain, some clever resourcefulness, and plain old stubbornness. The preferred weapon of the Daidoji was the yari, and their secondary weapon was the yumi. Daidoji trained with the wakizashi, the tessen, and all manner of daggers. The Daidoji also maintained significant cavalry forces. Courts of Stone, pp. 61-63 History Founder Doji Konishiko, the Crane Clan Thunder, never returned from the Shadowlands, and Shukujo, the sword forged by her twin, seemed forever lost. Lady Doji saw images of her lost daughter, and she was convinced that Konishiko was somehow still bound to the realm of the living. Swearing to find his older sister, her youngest son Doji Hayaku embarked alone on a quest into the Shadowlands. Three years after he left, Hayaku returned, carrying Shukujo. The toll of three years in the Shadowlands had changed Hayaku. Scars raked his throat, robbing him of his voice, and his raven hair had turned white. For his deeds, Hayaku was made a daimyō of the Crane and charged with the defense of the clan. To honor him, they called him “Daidoji.” Yasuki Defection In the fourth century, the Yasuki defected to the Crab Clan, causing a wartime escalation so heated that the Emperor himself had to intervene. The Daidoji had never forgiven the Yasuki for this betrayal, and they sought to undermine the family whenever possible. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Iron Cranes In the 8th century the Daidoji were begun to be known as the "Iron Cranes" for their deeds during the Battle of the Tidal Landbridge. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 17 Politics Vassals of the Daidoji The following were the known vassal families of the Daidoji family: * Hanamofu family * Hiramichi family Daidoji Daimyō The following is a listing of the known daimyō of the Daidoji family: See also * Daidoji family/Meta Daimyo Daidoji Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG)